pppediafandomcom-20200213-history
Nikolay Yeriomin
Nikolay Yeriomin (Mykola Borysovych Yeriomin born 15 June 1992 in Jerusalem, Israel) is a Ukrainian independent filmmaker/film director, and a founder of PP Studio. Known under the cyrillic nickname "Тостер" (The Toaster) on this website and is an administrator and founder of it. Trademarks and Style Nikolay Yeriomin's filmmaking style is often noted as an unmistakable and idiosyncratic mixture of methods taken from arthouse, surrealism and b-movie conventions scattered around more or less traditional narrative structure. Filmography Post-Production Filming Pre-Production Video Games Other Media *'Included:' Radio, non-production videos, news reports, local television, podcasts, commercials etc. *'Excluded:' Music videos (as they are included in the main filmography). Unrealised Projects *Fifth Element remake (1997) (feature film) *Total Recall remake (1998) (short film) *A film about a rooster (2002-2003) (short film) *Giant (2002) (short film; scripted) *Dead Flesh of Dead Man's Arm (Myortvaya plot' ruki mertvetsa) (2001) (short film; scripted) *Shot-For-Shot Remake of The Terminator (2003) (feature film; scripted and storyboarded) *Shot-For-Shot Remake of Terminator 2: Judgment Day (2003) (feature film) *A swamp monster movie (2003) (short film) *Virus (2003-2005) (video game) *Domestic Junkyard (Domashnyaya musorosvalka) (2003-2005) (short film; scripted) *Domestic Junkyard II (Domashnyaya musorosvalka II) (2003-2005) (short film; scripted) *Domestic Junkyard 3 (Domashnyaya musorosvalka 3) (2003-2005) (short film; scripted) *Both are Home Alone (Dva doma/Dvoe doma) (2004) (short film; scripted) *An unnamed maniac movie which was set to be shot on photographic film (2005) (short film) *Toporidze (2005-2006) (feature film) *Promote a Cool One (Raskruti krutgo) (2005-2006) (video game) (scripted) *The Wide-Eyed (Glazastiy) (2006) (short film; scripted) *A Brick Thrown Into Window (Kirpich broshenniy v okno) (2006-2007) (short film; scripted) *Climacophobia (2006-2007) (feature film; partially scripted) *Climacophobia 2 (2006-2007) (feature film; partially scripted) *Unnamed Hotel Killer Feature (2006-2007) (feature film; partially scripted) *X-Men (2006-2007) (video game) *Communal paragraph (Kommunalniy abzats) (2007) (short film) (re-worked into Crudely Written Communal Fiction) *The Can (Konservy) (2007-2008) (short film) *F.R.O.G. Doesn't Call Twice (2007-2008) (short film) (partially integrated in Errors in Geography: Geodesy (Irpen Inspires 2B Creative) and "Quality Content" episode Maxime Augustin Explained) *The Running Man (2007-2008) (video game) *Gopzilla (2007-2008) (short film) *Caretaker (Dvornik) (2007-2008) (feature film) *Bastard Smasher (2007-2009) (feature film) *Volnovakha Electrofret Saw Massacre (Volnovashskaya reznya benzopiloy) (2008) (short film) *Volnovakha Electrofret Saw Massacre 2 (Volnovashskaya reznya benzopiloy 2) (2008) (short film) *A spoof of Alfred Hitchcock's Psycho (2008) (short film) *Familiar (Znakomiy) (2008) (short film) *Herbivorous (Travoyadniy) (2008) (short film) *Self-Portrait (Avtoportret) (2008) (short film) *Village Deputy (Selskiy deputat) (2008-2009) (short film; scripted after idea by Mikhail Bondarev) (integrated in All the Night) *Fate of the Cocktail (Sud'ba kokteylya) (2008-2009) (short film) *The Mummy (2008-2009) (video game) *A Taste of the Voice (Vkus golosa) (2009) (short film; scripted) *The Last Day in School (Posledniy den' uchyoby) (2009) (short film) *Quarter Life (2009) (video game; concept scripted) *Stayin' Alive (2009) (animated short film; partially illustraed) *Wait (Zachekay) (2009) (short film) *The Crowbar Head (Golova-Lom) (2009) (short film; scripted) *A Trademark Cocktail (Firmenniy kokteyl) (2009) (short film; scripted) *Tales From the Junkyard (Bayki s musorosvalki) (2009) (short film; scripted) (partially integrated in The Indestructible and Cinder Block) *Tales From the Morgue (Bayki iz morga) (2009) (short film; scripted) (partially integrated in The Indestructible and Cinder Block) *The Blair Yaroslav Project (Yaroslav iz Blair) (2009) (short film) *Post-Nuclear War News (2010) (short film) (partially integrated in Those Old Trailers) *Experimental hypnotic movie (2009-2010) (short film) *Seventh Irpen Film Festival: Day Two (Sed'moy Irpenskiy Kinofestival': Den' vtoroy) (2009-2010) (documentary project; abandoned) *Love With a Steam Engine (Lyubov s parovym dvigatelem) (2010-2011) (short film) *Alternative version of Dietika with more live-action (2011) (short film) *Without Any Light 2: No Stabilization (Bez fonarya 2: Bez stabilizatora) (2012) (short film) (partially integrated in Without Any Light Around The World (Bez fonarya pokoryaet mir)) *The Ways of Creativity (Shlyakhamy tvorchosti) (2012) (documentary project; abandoned) *Similarities Between (2012-2013) (short film; scripted) *Wakedness (Sleep) (2015) (short film; scripted) *Unfound (2015) (short film; scripted) *Why Not Bond? (2015) (web-series; some props made) (props integrated in Watching Me) *The SPAM Enthusiast (2015) (web-series) *Fivideo (2015) (web-series; concept scripted) *Sh*t (2015) (web-series) *Kubok yednosti (2015) (documentary project; abandoned) *Unnamed Slava Man Project (2015) *The Fifth & (Is?) The First (2015) *Zexzz: Tom Sixxx (2015) (music video; concept scripted) *Zexzz: Five Sixteen, No I'm Not (2015) (music video; concept scripted) *Zexzz: Gentlemen On The Run (2015) (music video; concept scripted) *Errors in Geography: Behind (2015) (music video; concept scripted) *Errors in Geography: Come To My Garage (2015) (music video; concept scripted) *Strange Random Mostly Repeated Elsewhere (2015-2016) (short film) *VLNTN (2016) (short film; partially integrated in Holiday of Chocolates) *The Great Toothpick Lover (2016) (short film; scripted) *Pyramid Above Pyramid (Piramida nad piramidoy) (2016) (short film) (integrated in Cinder Block) *"Master When" Season 1 Episode 2 "The Change/Where is The Master?/The Master And The Change" (2016) (web-series episode; scripted) (replaced with A Guide to Doctor Who-Related Public Domain Videos Available on the Internet) *"Master When" Season 1 Episode 3 "Interesting Casting Choices" (2016) (web-series episode; scripted) (replaced with Obligatory filler episode in which nothing really happens) *Unnamed Roommates Comedy Horror (2017) (short film) *Errors in Geography: Deadline (2018) (music video; partially integrated into Errors in Geography: The Hit) *Lenin in the year of 2018 (Lenin v 2018 godu) (????) (short film; postponed) *Lenin in Petrovskiy district (Lenin v Petrovskom rayone) (????) (short film; postponed) Bibliography (Printed and Literary Works) TBA Prose Poetry Translation Scientific Discography Currently released: *'2 studio albums' *'1 soundtrack album' *'6 extended plays' *'2 singles' |-|Albums= Studio albums Live albums Compilation albums Remix albums Soundtracks Video albums |-|Extended plays= |-|Singles= |-|As featured artist= *TBA |-|Music videos= *Mr. Winter (2017) (promotional video for Writings On The Snow EP) *Down the Drain (2018) (promotional video for Brief Thought EP) |-|Releases credits= Nikolay Yeriomin *A Few Tricks Up My Sleeve (2016) (stuido album) - Music written, produced and performed by; cover design (or lack thereof). *Pyramid Above the Kremlin: Official Soundtrack (2016) (soundtrack album) - Music composed and performed by. *Structural Failure (2016) (studio album) - Written and performed by; cover design and photograph. *Raw Show (2016) (EP) - Written and performed by; cover photograph and design. *uKRAINIAN (Maxime Augustin Parody) (2017) (single) - Music written and performed by; design and photograph. *Special Event (2017) (EP) - Music written, produced and performed by; cover design and photograph by. *Nikolay Yeriomin's Pintus (2017) (EP/soundtrack album) - Music written and performed by; cover design and photograph. *Writings on the Snow (2017) (EP) - Music written and performed by; cover design and photographs. *Brief Thought (2017) (EP) - Music written, produced and performed by; cover design and photograph (uncredited). *Crazy Explanations (2017) (single) - Written and performed by; cover design and photograph (uncredited). Errors in Geography *Ten (2018) (video album) - TBA. *Ten (2019) (In Production) **Geodesy (2016) (EP/virtual single) - lead vocals, production, synthesizer, arranger, samples, tambourine; photography and design. **Sad Onions (2017) (single) - songwriter, music, sampling; cover photograph and design (uncredited). *Showing the Films (2008-2014) (2019) (compilation) (In Production) *Ten More (2019) (In Production) *Fifteen (2019) (compilation) (In Production) *Crudely Written Communal Songs (2019) (In Production) *Sweet Sixteen (2019) (compilation) (In Production) *Unnamed Album (2019-2020) (In Production) Zexzz *Dadio Racha (2019) (In Production) **Ternopolis (2015) (single) - Music by Nikolay Yeriomin; cover design (uncredited); member of Zexzz (uncredited). [HTY] *Sladkiy osminog (2015) (EP) - vocals, samples, beats, mixing, production, madness; cover design and photograph (uncredited). *Made in Obschaga (2020) (In Production) **Zelyonaya beysbolka (2019) (single) - vocals, production, mixing, samples; cover design and photography. Other *TBA Awards Work in Progress Film Currently 11 wins and 6 nominations. Literature Science Other See also *Nikolay Yeriomin's Trademarks *Characters portrayed by Nikolay Yeriomin External Links *IMDb *Bandcamp *Last.fm *Filmweb.pl *Listal.com Category:PP Studio Directors Category:PP Studio Producers Category:Actors